


Endless

by clelt



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clelt/pseuds/clelt
Summary: Viz is the crown prince of the country of Vernaden.A band of deviants that started to form their own group now runs amok around the country. It is his job (something pushed onto him) to protect his citizens.





	1. The Indolent and Indifferent Prince

Viz is the crown prince of the country of Vernaden. A band of deviants that started to form their own group now runs amok around the country. It is his job (something pushed onto him) to protect his citizens.  
  
Vernaden is the most prosperous country in the continent of Nerli. It has been ruled by generations of kings and queens and its power as a country had continued through the ages. In the year 893, the 47th King and queen finally got the heir to the throne. King Volibar and Queen Hanalin's firstborn was a prince. In honor of the king and queen's names', the prince was named Vireliz Handrel Alezander Vernaden.  
  
Contrary to expectations, the young prince is actually very level-headed despite being so young. Even the current king was very child-like during his younger years, but Prince Vireliz's whole demeanor is like that of an adult's as opposed to his age.


	2. Unsatiable Monster

 

  
"Oh. Welcome back, Hyde. I know you had a hard time today but please keep quiet."

"If you know that much, then you shouldn't be asking for such a thing," Hyde hisses in reply.

"It'll be in our best interest for you not to raise your voice too much." Raile's cool composure remains despite his ally's hot-temper. Hyde finally manages to calm down as he assess the situation.

"...the hell are you up to?" Hyde asks the brunet. Raile motions his head towards the direction of the sofa where someone is lying unconscious. "Huh? I never thought you'd be the kind of guy to... Wait." Hyde squints his eyes at the figure.

"Hm?" Raile turns back to Hyde and tilts his head. "What is it?"

Hyde's eyes widens as he sees the familiar silver-haired that he always mistakes for a female. "Isn't that girly the one who is always with that Summone--"

"Ah, well..."

In that very moment, said silver-haired woke up and sat up slowly. Eyes as black as the void dart around the room like a predator hunting for his prey. When those same eyes land on Raile's face, a smirk appears on its owner's face. Hyde had a bewildered look on his face as the now-awake silver-haired made his way towards Raile casually.

"Good morning, Eight," Raile greets the silver-haired. Much to Hyde's confusion, Raile called the silver-haired something else. His confusion only escalates as Eight sits directly on Raile's lap and wraps his arms around the latter's neck affectionately. Raile places his hands on Eight's hips and nuzzles him back.

"What the..." Hyde utters, amazement evident in his voice. Eight hugs Raile tighter and leans his face down Raile's neck.

"Ah, yes," Raile starts, "First and foremost, this is Eight," The brunet states as he turns to Hyde while wrapping his arms around Eight's waist. Eight, in turn, pulls away from Raile just enough to look at Hyde.

"Oh? If it isn't the guy who always runs away from Viz... Fancy seeing you here."

"Why you little--" Hyde gets riled up in an instant by Eight's mockery. He is about to retaliate when Raile cuts him off.

"Now, now. Please be nice, Eight," Raile runs his hand on Eight's sides, making the said male to shut up as he shivers at Raile's touch. "That is not the reason why I brought you here."

"Mm..." Eight shudders, "...alright," Hyde was caught off guard by the silver-haired's compliant attitude that he himself calms down. "To whom do I owe this pleasure, then? Hm, Raile?"

"Let's just say that I missed a certain silver-haired," Raile purrs.

"...even with your sexiness, I won't change sides, you know?" Eight states with a breathy voice. "Although you are quite persuasive..."

"I try," Raile chuckles. Hyde just watched the whole scene unfold right in front of him, never moving and all stiff.

 

 

 

 


End file.
